Clique
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Ice cold takes human form in Elsa Winters, her princesses are her workers and everyone else has no choice but to bow to the Queen. Hi I'm Jack Frost and this is the story of how the Queen fell from grace. (Strong language) Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

Animation High is your average high school.

Like every school everyone fell into their own groups, stereotypes if you will and this school was no different.

You had your, jocks, preps, goths, nerds, hipsters, stoners, girls who eat their feelings, meat heads, brainiacs, band geeks, burn-outs, desperate wannabes, drama club, divas, populars and the worst..

The Princesses.

The Princess are a group of girls, five of them. They're called the princess because that is what they are! Their hair, their faces, their legs, they're just perfect! Perfect but fierce. The Princesses rule this school, a click of their fingers and whatever they need doing is done. Let me introduce them to you...

First of all there is Cinderella or Ella for short. Ella is the dumbest girl you will ever meet, seriously, she once told me she wanted a honey badger as a pet because they 'sounded' cute. First class idiot. She has two step sisters and ever since she started dating football star Chad Charming she has her sisters do everything for her because they both had huge crushes on Chad. Blonde hair that is always in an immaculate bun of the top of her head, wide blue eyes and a perfect oval face, she's the Queen's second in command if you get my drift. But I'll get to that.

Next is Ariel, Ariel has amazing long bright red hair that all the girls in this school would kill for. Ariel is known as the silent assassin, she hardly ever speaks but she has a sharp tongue when she does, it's wise not to get on the wrong side of her. Ariel is dating swim team champion Eric, Eric is your typical egotistical jerk who prides himself on his body. Ugh douch-bag. Anyway, Ariel is the newest member to The Princess, the Queen took are real liking to her for her mysterious nature and take-no shit attitude.

The third member is a girl called Belle. Now what you need to know about Belle is she knows everything. No really, anything you thought was your own personal secret isn't, she'll know. Belle has thick brunette hair and is always reading, people whisper her hair is so thick because of all the secrets she's harvesting. She's the Queens ears so she knows everything that is going on in her school. Belle is dating Adam Beast, a steroid building monster. He's always in the gym and the guy is freaking huge! I'm surprised his body manages to balance itself. But he's a nice guy once you get to know him.

Then there's the Queens right hand woman. Aurora Rose. Aurora Rose is a real beauty, she has long golden hair that shimmers as she walks, rose red lips and Hollywood white teeth. However, Aurora is one nasty piece of work, she's the witch of manipulation and can crush anyone who gets in her way, it no surprise she and the Queen are so close. Never get on the bad side of her and if you do and the Queen steps in well it's been nice knowing you. Aurora has been dating jock star Phillip, who is just as bad as her, they have had an on/off relationship for the past 2 years with one of them always cheating on the other but they always seem to kiss and make-up.

Finally Ice cold takes a human form in the Queen of The Princesses. Elsa Winters. Elsa Winters is flawless, she has big crystal blue eyes, her skin is blemish free and as pale as freshly fallen snow, her naturally pale blonde hair cascades down her back like a frozen waterfall and god she has the best legs this school has ever seen! But don't let this beauty fool you, no, Elsa runs this school she can clear a hallway with the snap of her fingers and she can have a nasty temper. She sets trends like there's no tomorrow and can make a room fall silent with one look. Elsa is the Queen of this school hence the name however her full 'nickname' is the Ice Queen. But don't ever let her hear you say that or your school career will be over faster than you can say 'freeze'.  
The reason behind the nickname? Well Elsa has never dated anyone. Ever. Sure there are rumours that she sleeps around but no one in their right mind would ever question her. She's the star the other girls are just her little workers.

And I bet you're all guessing who I am? Hi, Jack Frost is the name and I fall into the group of... Well... I'm not so sure. I guess you could call us the 'greatest people you will ever meet' but that sounds a bit to egotistical. But it's true.

My group consists of my greatest friends. Rapunzel, her boyfriend and my best friend Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid and Kristoff. We're a pretty tight knit group just getting along in our school life and that's the way things have been.

Until a new girl came along.

Her name? Anna.

She just appeared from no where right at the beginning of Senior year. Rapunzel was assigned to help her around the school and being the nice people we are we welcomed her to our group. And once again everything was going smoothly, that was until the first lunch that Anna had at this school and The Princesses made their 'entrance'. We watched as Elsa's eyes flickered over to us before she did a double take and stared straight at Anna. Anna shrunk under the Queens gaze as Elsa's face twisted into a steely glare before she snapped her attention away and walked to her table the rest of The Princesses in tow.

I knew from that moment things were going to change at Animation High.

Hi, I'm Jack Frost and this is my story of how the Queen fell from grace.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, good to see ya." I say, walking over to the bench in the school's outside courtyard where my group were sitting. Flynn was sat on the table eating an apple with his legs propped onto the bench in front of him, I gave him a high-five and slung my bag off my back and onto the table.

"Don't you mean Seniors?" He jokes, I smirk. "Why yes, yes I do." He grins back before resuming to eat his apple.

Rapunzel was sat on the other side of the table tapping away on her phone. She's social media wiz of our group, however, at the sound of my voice she looks up and gives me a friendly smile. "Hi, Jack did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah it was okay, I worked with my uncle at his toy store and I have big news!"

With that Astrid, Hiccup and Kristoff stopped their convocation to look at me. "Well? Don't keep us waiting in suspense!" Hiccup says, I roll my eyes and reach into my bag but I stop halfway.

"Hey, where's Merida?"

"She running late, one of her brothers switched off her morning alarm. So she won't be in the best of moods." Astrid explains.

"When is she?" Flynn mutters followed by an 'ow' after a sharp jab in the gut from Rapunzel. I snicker before resuming my task and pull out the object of my desire and dangling it between my thumb and finger. Everyone's jaws drop and I smirk in victory.

"Dude! You got a car?!" Flynn yells, snatching my car keys from my hand and examining them like a lifeline.

"When did you get that?!" Kristoff asks.

"Well I told you I've been working at my Uncle North's shop this summer and I managed to save enough money for one." I say proudly.

"Well where is it?" Astrid asks, I snatch my keys back off Flynn before shoving them back in my bag.

"At the shop, I can pick it up after school if you guys want to join me?"

They all nod enthusiastically, when a string of profanities reach our ears.

"Ugh!" A mass of unruly red hair bounces as the owner sits on the bench next to Rapunzel.

"Those good-for-nothing arses!" She cries.

"Well at least you wasn't late for school." Rapunzel says encouragingly, Merida growls. "The only good thing about today is that I can finally sign up for archery! It's such a stupid rule that only seniors can apply."

"Well allowing under-developed minds like the wannabes get their hands on sharp arrows might not be the best idea." I say, everyone starts laughing and we have a few minutes before we have to get to class which we spend catching up with everyone's summers.

"Ugh great. The Queen and her Princesses are here." Astrid groans flopping her head into her hand.

We all turn around to see The Princesses walking up the schools entrance way. Elsa is -as always- at the front, her head high and her expression sharp. People make way for them as the strut confidently through the crowds of students. They all have their best outfits on for today, probably because it's the first day of school and that can only mean one thing.

Heels on, legs out, hair down.

It was there way of telling people that they meant business. My group are not the only ones becoming seniors this year, no, The Princesses are too, giving them already more power over this school. My eyes latch into Elsa's form as she walks past our table without a second glance her cold personality radiating off her as she passes. I roll my eyes and turn back around when they have entered the school.

"I wish someone would knock Elsa and her 'royal cabinet' off their high horses." I say, everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah but no one dares to go head to head with Elsa, I guess something's never change." Kristoff says.

"Rapunzel."

We turn round again to see Mr. Weselton standing expectantly.

"Sir?" Rapunzel asks standing up.

"Miss. Royal if you would be so kind as to follow me to the principles office." He says, Rapunzel looked confused and opened her mouth in protest before Weselton continued. "It appears we will be having a new student joining us and you have been assigned to help her around, now if you would be so kind." He finishes.

"Oh. A new student? Okay, sure." Rapunzel says relief evident that's she's not in trouble. She grabs her bag and walks over to follow Weselton before turning round.

"I'll see you guys later." She calls before entering the school.

"Whoa I thought your little girlfriend had gotten into trouble of the frist day!" Merida jokes to Flynn who laughs. "Blondie? In trouble? That'll be the day."

"I wonder who this new girl is?" Hiccup asks, I quirk a brow.

"How do you know the newbie is a girl?" I ask.

"Weselton said 'help her around' it doesn't take a genius." I give a joking sneer as the bell rings, we all grab out things and head off to our first lessons.

This is going to be a good year.

I knock on the door before hearing the principle yell 'come in'. I twist the door and it creaks open, I close it and walk over to the principles desk. Principle Moon is a fair principle and I've never had a problem with him before, he's a kind man. He looks at me with a friendly smile before gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. I look to my right to see a girl occupying the other seat. She has brilliant orange hair that is braided into two braids, she had clear blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hello Miss. Royal, I trust you had a good summer?" He asks politely.

"I did, thank you sir." I reply, he smiles before looking down at some papers on his desk.

"Well Rapunzel allow me to introduce you to our newest student at Animation High, this is Miss Anna Summers." He says gesturing to the girl at my side, I give a friendly smile and extend my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Rapunzel." I say, Anna smiles back and takes my hand in hers shaking it.

"I'm Anna."

"I knew you would be a good choice Miss Royal." Principle Moon says smiling. "Now I've arranged it so Anna is in most of your classes, however, your electives differ after lunch so if you would be so kind as to arrange some of your friends to help Miss. Summers?"

I nod. "Of course Sir."

"Excellent, Anna here is your schedule and as I previously said Rapunzel here will show you around the school. Do you have any questions?"

Anna shakes her head. "Great, well with that I wish you a good year Miss. Summers and welcome to Animation High." He says, we both stand and bid him farewell before heading back towards the hallways.

"So Anna our first class is Math with Mr. Bear but he's really nice, he lets us call him Baloo." I smile to which Anna returns with her own.

"Sounds great, but math is not my speciality." She laughs.

"Oh don't worry it's not mine either." We walk through the hallway before walking into our classroom, Baloo is yet to turn up so everyone was still talking. I guide Anna over to my seat and she sits in the spare seat at my side. As soon as we sit down my group turn around. I see Anna look a bit shocked and I giggle.

"Don't worry Anna, these are my friends."

She relaxes and I introduce everyone.

"So the blonde is Astrid."

"Hey." Astrid says, she's sat in front of me and is leaning on my desk.

"This is Jack." Jack grins saying 'hey', and is sat on Astrid's table but he usually sits behind me. Anna smiles politely.

"Merida." I gesture to her and she holds out her hand which Anna shakes. "Pleased to meet ya lassie." She says, as she's sat next to Anna.

"And finally my boyfriend Flynn." I say, Flynn was sat in front of Anna and had turn around resting an arm on her desk.

"Blondie, you say that without any enthusiasm what-so-ever!" He says, everyone laughs and I cross my arms. "Cut it out Flynn, your still sore that your smoulder never worked on me."

He pulls an annoyed face.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Anna says.

"And you are..." Astrid asks.

"Oops! My bad, sorry, guys this is Anna Summers." I say and everyone exchanges pleasantries.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down!" Baloo says walking in and shutting his door as the final bell rings, everyone quietens down and returns to their desks. Jack hops off Astrid's desk and takes his seat behind me, while Flynn and Astrid turn to face the front.

"Right so today I'm going to map out the year..."

Jack POV

Thank god it was lunch time, I was starving! I was heading to the cafeteria with Kristoff and headed straight to our table. Each table held every group this school had and where you sat was crucial, it determined your rank in the school. Naturally the jocks and populars sat next to each other with an empty table between them both which was reserved for The Princesses. We dropped our bags at our table and headed to the lunch line.

"Well I wonder what we will have the pleasure of consuming this year." Kristoff says sarcastically, I chuckle before responding. "No matter how many years you're at this school, mystery meat Mondays will forever be a mystery."

Kristoff laughs and we place our orders of standard pizza and fries. We head back to our table to see the rest of the group had arrived, Anna had fitted in well with us and seemed like a cool girl. We take our seats and start eating.

"So Anna, this is Kristoff." Rapunzel introduces, Kristoff gives a friendly 'hello' which Anna giggles. Hmm interesting.

"Hiccup." Rapunzel continues, Anna looks confused and me and Flynn snicker.

"My family believes bad names bring good luck, unfortunately I am yet to discover any." Hiccup explains, used to the questions he is asked about his name.

"Well it's defiantly unique, I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon." Anna says, Hiccup smiles back.

"And you know everyone else." Rapunzel says as she digs into her sandwich. We continue with our lunch smoothly until the noise of the cafeteria quietens, but still having the buzz of people having convosations in lower voices.

"What's going on?" Anna asks. But before any of us can reply, they enter.

I don't know how they do it but whenever that walk into a room everyone falls silent. Personally I think it's twisted how they can enjoy the fact that everyone in the room either fears them or hates them, it's just something I will never understand. They stand in the doorway and Elsa's eyes glide over the room, while her followers grin evilly behind her giving the odd girl a glare. Elsa's eyes glide past our table before she snaps her head back, her perfect blue eyes widen slightly landing on Anna who visibly shrinks under the Queens gaze.

By this point the entire cafeteria has fallen silent as Elsa's face twists into displeasure before she looks away and walks to her table, her princesses on her heel. As soon as they sit down regular chatter resumes.

"Who are they?" Anna asks her voice smaller than what is once was. We huddle in slightly to explain.

"They are The Princesses, they run this school, trust me never get on their bad side. They can take you off the scene like that!" Rapunzel explains snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"The Princesses?" Anna asks confused.

"Yep, Ella, Ariel, Belle, Aurora and the Queen, Elsa who you so happen to have caught the eye of." Flynn explains pointing to each girl in turn.

"Is that bad?" Anna asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, I mean she didn't look pleased."

"She's a bitch, stay well clear of her Anna, all of them. They cause nothing but misery to anyone that crosses them." Merida says with fire in her voice. Anna turns and looks over to their table and I follow her gaze, on the outside they look like an attractive group of friends giggling away with each other without a care in the world. Anna's lucky to have us. Suddenly Elsa's eyes lock onto our table.

Hiccup grabs Anna and pulls her back round. "Turn, turn, turn, turn." He chants. We all look in different directions and I look to see Elsa standing up still looking at our table.

"Shit, she's standing up." I mutter.

"Quickly! Start talking about something!" Rapunzel panics. Flynn puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Blondie, I won't let her hurt you." He says, I look back and Elsa is walking over a powerful step in her stride. Her group were looking at us mischievously, grins like cheshire cats lighting up their faces. I look away and listen as her steps become louder, I feel her next to me and her vanilla perfume fills my senses. She clears her throat and we all look at her.

I've never spoken to Elsa and only ever heard her speak in passing convosations with her friends in the hallways. Honestly I've never been closer to her than I am now, her skin is flawless and her crystal blue eyes are surrounded by her thick lashes. Her high cheek bones define her face and her hair falls in loose curls down her back, she had a skirt on that showed off her fantastic legs that were connected to her heels. Hey don't judge me, I may dislike her but I'm still a guy and the Queen is one gorgeous girl.

She's looking straight at Anna, who looks uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I don't know you." Elsa says and I'm struck with how bell like her voice sounds.

"Her names Anna." Rapunzel voices timidly, Elsa's gaze shifts and her features harden.

"Did I ask you goldie-locks?" Elsa snaps, Rapunzel shrinks and Flynn wraps an arm around her shoulders, a glare on his face. She looks back to Anna.

"Anna, and your last name?" Her voice resuming it's bell like tone.

We all look confused at this interaction as does Anna.

"M-my last name?"

"Yes! Is that difficult?" Elsa bites and Anna's eyes widen. I feel something in me twinge. I stand and face the Queen.

"Hey leave her alone, what has she ever done to you?" I ask, I hear a few of my friends gasp and I'm certain most people in here are staring at me. Elsa turns so she's fully facing me, we're nearly the same hight when she's in her heels so she looks me dead in the eyes.

"No-one was speaking to you snowman. So I suggest you keep you insightful little words to yourself."

I clench my jaw at her nickname for my hair, honestly I would be surprised if she even knew my name.

"You're a bitch." I say with a surge of courage. Elsa's eyes flicker for a second and I waver, was that- hurt? But she quickly has her mask back in place, before she gives a light laugh.

"Is that all you've got snowman? Ha! You pathetic-"

"Summers!"

Me and Elsa brake our glare to look at Anna. "My last name is Summers."

Elsa smiles showing her perfectly straight teeth before turning back to me.

"There, that's all I wanted." She says in a sugary sweet voice, she keeps looking at me as she directed her next sentence to the group. "You better keep your dog on a leach, bad dogs are put to sleep." She sneers but I don't falter as she turns around her eyes locking on Anna once more before she makes her way back to her table.

I stare at her retreating form, my jaw clenched. It's remarkable how a person can strike fear into people without a second thought. However when I called her a bitch I'm 99% sure I saw hurt flicker through her eyes. No surely not, the Ice Queen doesn't show any emotion, maybe... maybe she isn't so cold? Maybe she's-

"Take notes guys, that's how you grow a pair!" Merida exclaimed snapping me from my thoughts as I realised I was still stood frozen to the spot. I moved my stiff limbs back to my seat and let go of a breath I'd been holding.

"Fucking hell Jack! Why did you do that?!" Flynn cried.

"I didn't like the way she began attacking Rapunzel and Anna." I defended.

"Are you okay Anna?" Rapunzel asked, Anna looked rather shocked.

"I-I'm fine, does she do that to all new students?"

"Not really, actually she usually doesn't give anyone not in her clique the time of day. This is something new, and speaking of something new no one has stood up to her before." Hiccup said, turning to stare pointedly at me. I roll my eyes.

"Look let's just drop it and forget it, the sooner the better." I say before grabbing my tray and heading out of the cafeteria, before exiting I cast a final glance over to the princesses table to see the Queen staring at me her eyes narrowed, I turn away and head for my locker.

I still had 10 minutes of lunch left, I arrive at my locker and turn the dials opening it to retrieve my books. The hallway was quite with one or two students heading to the cafeteria or to classrooms, I shove my books under my arm and slam my locker only to be greeted my ice cold blue eyes.

"E- Els-"

"When did that girl start going to school here?" She bites, her face is expressionless and she holds my gaze.

"Wha-"

"I'm not repeating myself." She snaps. I mentally shake myself and square my shoulders.

"This morning if you should know, what's it to you?"

Elsa smiles sweetly, like a cat playing with her pray.

"Just... Curious." She practically purrs, I swallow hard becoming extremely aware that we are alone in the hallway. She steps closer so that our bodies our slightly touching I inhale deeply our eyes never disconnecting.

"You stood up to me." Her bell voice rings and I feel dazed... Vulnerable. I quickly clear my throat and pull myself together.

"Y-yeah. I did, I don't like you talking to my friends the way you do." I tell her. She pouts making a mock offended look, her eyes wide.

"Well how about this? You keep an eye on this Anna for me... And I'll leave your little group alone for the rest of the year? Fair?" Her doe eyes are so enticing I almost miss what she said.

"Erm why? What's the deal with Anna?"

"Do we have a deal?! If not I can make life extremely difficult for your little girly friends snowman, I can guarantee they will all drop out by the end of the week!" The ice in her voice bites and I can practically feel the air temperature drop but I try not to let any emotion show.

"Fine. Deal." I say through gritted teeth. My blood is boiling on her blatant threat on the girls but I'm not about to put their school careers in jeopardy.

Elsa smiles and I'm overwhelmed at how quick she can go from fierce to sweet. Her eyes soften from the icy blue and she leans closer to me, I feel my heart hammering as her lips come closer and closer to my own and just when I think the inevitable is about to happen...

Bringgggggg!

She smiles and pulls back slightly.

"Keep your end of the deal... Jack."

She turns and begins walking up the hallway as students block my vision of her.

This is the most interaction me and the Queen as ever had and already I wish we never had. Two things plagued me about our chat. One she somehow knew Anna and that didn't settle well with me.

Second, she knew my name. That's definitely didn't settle well with me.

.


End file.
